


Brilliant and Ridiculous

by toesohnoes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron never knows what to say when it comes to pillow talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brilliant and Ridiculous

Hermione's cheeks are as rosy as apples when she comes; flushed and groaning, she looks the same when she comes as she does when she's angry. Ron really does know her 'angry' face a lot better.

With her legs spread around his hips, she clenches and holds him tight, burying him deep inside her. His entire body feels like it's igniting, as her fingernails dig half-moons into his shoulders, and he pants for breath to try to control himself. He eases into her steadily, feeling her tight and wet around his cock.

She groans his name and he feels like some kind of god, poised above her like this. He feels like Merlin himself, like he has the world at his fingertips, because he can make her feel _good_. Most of the time he seems to make her frustrated or irritated, but when it comes to this, to them being them, it's like he can understand why she would choose him.

Her hair sticks in wet strands to her forehead and face - she's beautiful like this, so beautiful. The only sounds that she makes now are heavy gasps, matching every movement that he makes. His hips speed up until he thrusts into her hard, the bed shaking around them. Her fingernails dig deeper into his back and he finds her mouth: he kisses her clumsily, again and again, losing track of what he's doing as she makes him break apart into fragile pieces.

He slumps on top of her after he spills, until she shoves at his shoulder to make him roll onto his back. He falls heavily from her body and lies at her side, panting, with their bare bodies lined neatly together. "That was alright then, wasn't it?" he surmises eventually.

He's never been too good at this 'pillow talk' stuff.

He's rewarded, naturally, with Hermione's elbow in his ribs, not too hard, before she rolls onto her side to look at him. Propping her head up on one hand, she looks at him with a smile on her face, the one that usually means she has a brilliant idea brewing.

"You're a rather ridiculous man," she tells him. It's not quite what he'd had in mind when he was thinking she was 'brilliant', but to be honest he'll take anything. He smiles, lazy and self-satisfied, before she sweeps her hair over one shoulder and then settles down with her head on his chest.

"Is 'ridiculous' a good thing now?" he asks, and she pings at one of his nipples. It bloody hurts, too.

"Very good," she says.

"Brilliant." What Ron wants to say is 'thank you, I love you, call me ridiculous all you want', but he thinks that maybe brilliant covers all that. In his case, with his foot in his mouth at all times, it's going to have to.


End file.
